Melody at Midnight
by LonelyAngel1011
Summary: Len finds a mysterious girl on the beach, and she is gorgeous! Who was she? Guess Len will find out when he takes a walk tomorrow. My first fanfiction story. RinxLen. NONCEST
1. Mysterious Melody

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm LonelyAngel1011. This is my first fanfiction and I hope I did a good job. Tell me in the reviews if I messed up on something, I joined a week ago to write and keep track of stories. (I had 7 in my inbox yesterday =_=) Enjoy reading my story.**

I was lying on my bed, checking my recent texts from my best friend Kaito, who was having a good time at the biggest party of the year at home. Of course, I wished I was there, but the beach was so fascinating.

Its sea creatures who traveled the vast areas of the ocean, the coral plants that spread across the sea floor, the beautiful shells scattered among the sand and most of all, the sound of the waves crashing on the beach.

I loved that sound; it would lull me to sleep every night (thanks to the app on my Iphone). But this time, the actual sound was right outside the front door, relaxing me, soothing me of all the problems that I have.

I am spending my summer at the beach house, with my family, that we own on the coast of Japan, taking a break from swim team back at home (Michael Phelps is my idol and I'm going win a bunch of Olympic medals just like him once I make it to the trials). ANYWAY...

I finished checking my texts while you listened to me talking about the beach and stuff, by the way.

_Growl._

My stomach was rumbling for some "before bed snack". I have the best idea what it's asking for.

I make my way down the stairs, dash into the kitchen like a ninja, and grab the biggest banana (**A/N: Now you can guess who is telling the story**) I can find in the fruit bowl. I take the banana and go down the stairs and into the hammock near the outside shower. Then, I cuddle up (Seriously? I sound like a girl. My friends call me "Shota" because of my girlish looks and behavior; it's terrible nickname.) with my favorite book, _Eragon_, by Christopher Paolini. (**A/N: It's a really good book series, I highly recommend it**).

I'm reading the best part of the book and I hear a series of high pitched noises.

I get up (And bookmark my of course!) from my cozy spot on the hammock below the house and head up the wooden stairs to investigate the mysterious noises.

It's pretty outside, full moon and the calm ocean that sparkles in the night.

I notice something different. There's a speck of yellow on the ocean line. I can see it; it's something on the beach, or rather, someone.

I silently creep down the dune path to the sand. I get a closer look and it's a girl.

She is beautiful. Her luscious yellow hair catches the glimmer of the moon. Her shining cerulean pools (Now she sounds like she's my long-lost win or something) focusing on the small wooden figure of a violin (**A/N: Guess who. ;D**).

So that's what was making the noise. The wooden instruments sings a melody that sounds so calming, (**A/N: If you want to know what the song is, It's called "a moon filled sky" from ef: a tale of memories**) I was about to fall asleep.

I stumbled in the process of almost falling asleep on the sand, making a thumping noise as my fist punched into the sand to keep myself squatting.

Crap.

She heard me.

She whipped her golden locks around to see the maker of the noise, after finishing her melody. Her blue eyes stare at me with worry. Our eyes lock for a matter of seconds and she breaks the contact. She sprints down the beach for her house; looks at me one more time, and disappears through the sliding doors.

Who was she? Guess I'll find out tomorrow when I go for a walk.

~End Chapter 1~

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. I got inspiration from Me playing my violin on the beach last week (I broke my D string yesterday. T-T). I had fun. We catch ghost crabs(white crabs that come out at night), make sand castles and cover them in glow-in-the-dark sand, eat the Hammock Shop's fudge, and ride the curl every year. The beach house he's talking about is Seapost, on Pawley's Island, SC. Here's a outside picture: **** sites/default/files/274%20Sea%20Post%2C%20best% ****. I'll be sure to get inside photos next year. Wow, I talk a lot. Anyway, I would appreciate some reviews if you want more. It would make me happy.**


	2. The Lady on the Shore

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the wait. School's coming up and I had orientation and a picnic. By the time you're reading this, I'm working away at my summer reading (2/6 done. I'm a really big Procrastinator. -_-" ) . Thanks to my first two(#3 is a guest) reviewers!**

**Red258: Check out his story, Trust, it's RinxLen and really good!**

**Tsuki-Chan: I will try. I'm just very busy. **

**Thanks!**

**So you've been waiting for these people to acutally MEET! Your wish is my command. Read on!**

START STORY INSERT STORY START LINE HERE

I woke up to the screeching of seagulls circling around the house.

"Ugh, SHUT UP!" I yelled. They kept squawking. _Forget about it, Len._

I quickly throw on a gray shirt (that doesn't match my banana boxers) and clomp down the stairs for breakfast.

"Well, someone was up late last night." My father, Leon, grumbled, sipping his pitch-black coffee.

"Did you meet someone last night?" My mother, Lola, teased.

"NO I DIDN'T!" I screamed, my face heating up like a fire. It WAS sort of true, I met a girl...

"Hey, hey, calm down," My father said, "Chill out and go do your Michael Flips training or whatever."

"It's Michael PHELPS, dad. And he's the most decorated Olympian EVER!" I replied.

"Alright! Go have fun with your friends."

I run back upstairs and comb my hair then, tie it up in my signature small ponytail. I rummage through the drawers and pull out my pair of yellow Hawaiian-style trunks.

_I'm going to find her TODAY. I know I will!_

TIME SKIP INSERT TIME SKIP LINE HERE

I dash outside onto the sand, the sun beating on my back.

"HEYYYYYY!" My friend Kaito yells to me from his game of volleyball with Gakupo, Luka, and Miku. They are in the beach house next to ours.

"What's up?" I say, running up to them.

"Nothing much. We just dominated the boys in our game of volleyball!" Miku, the cheerful tealette, chirps.

"Hey! It's not my fault Gakupo can't serve!" Kaito says, frustrated.

"Don't pick on me, Kaito! Luka-san, don't you think he's mean?" Gakupo asks Luka with the puppy dog eyes.

Luka doesn't say anything. Neither does anyone else.

I start to leave for the house where the violin girl lives.

"What do you think you're doing? Leaving us that quick?" Kaito puts a hand on my sunburned shoulder.

I start to tense up, keeping in the pain Kaito is causing me by putting his hand on my sunburn.

Through gritted teeth, I say, "A walk."

"Okay. Come back soon!" Kaito and the others wave and I leave.

They don't see me disappear up the stairs to the next house.

I go up to door and peer inside. Huh, that's weird. All the lights are off.

I knock on the glass and in a hushed voice I say, "Hello?"

No reply.

I try once more.

No reply.

_I guess I'll see her again tonight._

TIME SKIP INSERT TIME SKIP LINE HERE

I'm back at post like last night, waiting for the melody to hit my ear.

Tinggggg~

It's here and this time, I hear singing.

I go back to where I was yesterday, near the dunes. Stop and listen.

It's beautiful. It reminds me of my mom singing to me when I was little before I went to bed.

_"Mommy?" says my five-year-old self._

_"Yes, Lenny?" My mother asks._

_"Sing to me please." I reply._

_"Alright." My mother sighs and clears her throat._

_"London Bridge is falling down~ Falling down, falling down~ London Bridge is falling down~ My Fair Lady~"_

I snap back to reality.

_It is the song my mom sang to me! I was right!_

Just as the song ends, I run up to the girl and she starts to flee. I stop her by grabbing her wrist.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"..."

"Just tell me please! I won't hurt you." I plead.

"Rin." The one word comes out of her perfect set of ruby red lips. And just like yesterday, runs back to her house.

Her name's Rin, I assume. I'll ask Kaito and the gang if they know her tomorrow.

Rin…

RIN?! Her name means right and mine means left! Is this fate or are we twins? I shudder at the thought and go back to the house. I fall asleep on my bed, my last thought being her.

~End of Chapter 2~

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I need some ideas for later chapters so if you have an idea, PM me and I'll take it into recognition. Thanks for reviewing, faving, and following, guys! Keep it coming!**


	3. Author's Notice

**Hey guys. **

**I know you guys want another chappie for this story but olos, I cannot come up with ideas. **

**So...**

** [Uncle Sam] wants YOU to make the next chapter! **

**PM me with ideas, flood my inbox, I DON'T CARE HOW! I'll pick one of you lucky peoples' ideas to be the next chapter! **

**How's that? :D **

**I've also been busy, School is back and homework and projects are pushing me off the internet. **

**Gomenazai! *bows* **

**I look forward to your ideas!**


End file.
